The Force of Light and Dark Together
by chibii-sarus
Summary: Was Bloom the only survivor to the disaster on Sparks? How did the ancestresses find Sparks and the Dragon Fire? What will happen once the ancesstresses essence appears again. Find out now!
1. Chapter 1 Prince Blaze

Prologue

Royal Family of Sparks

**Prologue**

Was Bloom the only survivor to the disaster on Sparks? Is she only heir to the thrown? Is she an only child? According to this story the answer is no…

The shadow fire had an owner before Lord Darkar and the owner of it was on Sparks. Bloom's brother is the holder of the Shadow fire….

**Chapter One- Prince Blaze**

The witches had been looking for the last piece of the dragon fire and finally found it on the planet of Sparks. They destroyed the whole place looking for the dragon fire. The witches went after Daphne who was holding baby Bloom with the dragon fire. Once she sent Bloom to Earth, Daphne went back frantically looking for the prince. Blaze had been in the treasure room's hallway, hiding from the witches because he was scared. Even though Blaze was only three at the time he had the mighty shadow fire within him. When Daphne finally reached Blaze the witches truck her with one last blow. The witches then wiped out Blaze's memory and took him to the Under Realm. When he got older the witches passed on and he fended for himself until Lord Darkar found him and imprisoned him. The shadow fire was taken from him and he lay in shadow haunt helpless. When Lord Darkar captured Professor Avalon he was put in the same cell. Blaze helped him escape with the last amount of power he had. When Bloom entered the castle he saw her and some strength returned to him from the dragon fire being near by. When Darkar was destroyed Blaze's power returned along with the Shadow fire. He then had a small fragment of his memory come back. He had a sister that had escaped and set out to find her. Blaze turned into a phoenix and flew out into the moonlight. He felt an evil presence following him and it attacked as soon as he got near Althea.


	2. Chapter 2 Vision of the Dark Phoenix

Chapter Two- The Vision of the Dark Phoenix

21/06/2008 12:27:00

**Chapter Two- The Vision of the Dark Phoenix **

Bloom ran through the halls of Althea. Darkar was following her as a phoenix. She kept running as fast as she could and she tripped as the phoenix approached her and then it all disappeared. She was back on Sparks. She walked outside and looked at the castle and went inside it was being attacked. She then noticed something she never noticed before a small boy with red hair. The witches took him. As she flew towards the portal as quickly as she could yelling "No don't go!" At that moment Bloom woke up. That was the strangest dream she had ever had so far about Sparks. Bloom got up and went out to the balcony to think. The moon was full and it was a beautiful night out. The stars were all shining. Bloom looked out at the moon and saw what were four figures fighting. It looked like one of them was being ganged up on. A dark attack was let out and the three figures disappeared. The forth figure started to look like something- a dark phoenix. It looked injured but it had to be Darkar no one else she knew had that form. Bloom took a few steps back and transformed. She hit the phoenix with all she had and her strength was gone. The phoenix seemed to have changed forms and collapsed on the floor of the balcony. Bloom then fell to her knees. She felt so weak and tired. The last things she heard was the door being flung opened and her friends calling out to her "Bloom!" She was so tired and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3 Blaze of the UnderRealm

Chapter Three- Blaze of the Under Realm

21/06/2008 12:30:00

**Chapter Three- Blaze of the Under Realm**

Bloom woke up to the same dream from the night the phoenix arrived she was yelling in her sleep again. Bloom suddenly jotted upright. Flora was beside her with a wet towel and some herbal tea on the side table.

"Lie back down sweetie you're alright nothing's going to hurt you." Flora said kindly and calmly to Bloom. Bloom sighed and lay down as Flora put the moist towel on her forehead.

"So Flora how long have I been out?"

"About two days but don't worry Bloom it looks like you've recovered." "What happened to Darkar?!" Bloom asked suddenly almost jumping up as she said it.

"Bloom what are you talking about Darkar was destroyed a while ago. There was however a boy in your room when we found you. He hasn't woken up yet though." Flora said looking over at the other bed where the boy was sleeping. The boy resembled Bloom but a few years older and a darker red in his hair. He was pretty good looking too. Bloom then had the vision again of the small boy being brought through the portal. Bloom then looked at the boy in bed. The boy from the vision was him. Bloom looked at her birth medallion around her neck it had a faint glow to it. The dark dragon and light dragon were glowing on the medallion. Flora then left the room to go to class. Bloom examined it and held it close to her and the light dragon glowed a little brighter. She then looked at it again and said to herself "I wonder…" and held it away from her towards the boy in bed and the dark dragon glowed brighter. Bloom got up and put the medallion on the coffee table in the room and went to get something to eat. She then walked back into the room and saw the boy tossing and turning in his sleep and thought to herself "He must be having a nightmare…." Bloom heard her friends come back from classes and approached the boy she looked at him and he opened his eyes and as if a darkness had taken over Bloom transformed into her witch form and he started tossing around in the bed again from a nightmare. Bloom sat on the bed in her witch form consumed by darkness as the girls entered and saw her.

"Bloom what's wrong?!" Stella asked quickly. Bloom got up and stood next to the bed the boy was sleeping on with two fireballs in her hand ready to fight. Everyone then transformed and Techna got Bloom with her world wide wed attack. This only stopped Bloom from moving. Flora went over to the boy to wake him up to get him away. Once he got up though Bloom changed back and the boy was breathing heavily from a nightmare and Bloom passed out in Techna's grasp. The boy got up looking a little confused and then saw Bloom and walked towards her and saw the birth medallion on the table. He took a medallion from under his shirt it was the same and he quietly said looking at Bloom

"Sister…"


	4. Chapter 4 The Memory of the Prince

Me: Sorry it's taken a while I know my chapters are pretty short but please bear with me

Me: Sorry it's taken a while I know my chapters are pretty short but please bear with me. I just finished my finals and I'm graduating so that's why.

Me: Well lets see (Rereads ch.3) OOooooo… Blaze remembers Bloom and finally found her I wonder what's going to happen next.

Blaze: Come on can you give me some memory back?!

Bloom: Don't listen to him he'll ruin the story!

Me: Stop fighting! Lets go on with the story…

Techna and Stella then ran over to catch Bloom after she transformed back. Blaze went towards Bloom and then walked over to the coffee table where Bloom's birth medallion was and picked it up.

Stella then laid Bloom on the bed and looked at Blaze curiously as he picked up the birth medallion.

"Hey don't touch that it's Bloom's!" Stella called out to him and he turned around revealing the same birth medallion around his neck but the dark dragon was glowing a little.

Bloom then started to wake up and sat up on the bed. "My head is spinning. What happened? All I remember doing is getting up to look at that boy and it then all went really dark.." Bloom said noticing the boy was holding her birth medallion and then the one around his neck.

"Who are you?" Bloom then asked the boy. "

"My name is Blaze..."

"Ok then Blaze… Why are you here at Althea and how did you get that medallion around your neck.."

"The only reason I think I am at Althea is to find this girl who is another survivor to the destruction of a planet and I keep having visions about the girl. I'm not sure really got this medallion but I've had it all my life."

"So where are you from Blaze?"

"I'm not sure…."

Stella then interrupted "How can you not know where you're from or where you were born!"

"All I remember of my past is with the Witch Covenant and the Under Realm being prisoner of Darkar…"

The Winx Club all together then said "The Covenant of the three witches?!"

"Yeah they trained me from when I was very young. I don't remember my parents or even a place to call home. All I remember was the training of my Shadow Fire."

"Wait… You mean you are the holder of the Shadow Fire! I thought Darkar said he had it!" Bloom said quickly

"He did he took it from me and imprisoned me way before he took the pixies. I am the only reason Avalon escaped. But on that day a girl entered the Under Realm holding the Dragon Fire and it's presence gave me the strength to stay alive."

"So you saved Avalon. How were you revived by the dragon fire?"

"I'm not sure except that the shadow fire is the dark side of the dragon fire and it came from the planet I think I had been on when I was little."

"I am the keeper of the dragon fire, Blaze."

"Bloom that means the girl is you and that means…-" Blaze then fell to his knees in pain holding his head some memory was returning to him and breaking through the dark spell. Blaze then collapsed on the floor.

"We'll go get Ms. Feragonda!" Techna and Flora then said together ran out the door and over towards her office. Bloom then rushed to Blaze's side and put him on her bed. At that moment Ms. Feragonda appeared in the room and she saw the boy on the bed and then looked at Bloom.

"It can't be him. It can't be him. I thought he had perished on Sparks. Oh Prince Blaze." She said walking over to Blaze's body. "Bloom when he wakes up I need you and Blaze to come into y office we have something to talk about." And at that moment Ms. Feregonda disappeared.

"Prince Blaze…" Bloom said looking at the boy and then at her medallion.

Blaze; Why are you only giving me half of my memory?

Bloom: Because if she gave it all back at once that wouldn't be fun.

Me: Actually there is more than half memory and some gaps in time with his memory.

Bloom: why do you always take his side!  
Blaze: She doesn't she always takes your side!  
Bloom: No

Blaze: yes

Me: WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!

Both: Sorry

ME: Well stay tuned more coming soon 


	5. Chapter 5 Brother and Sister?

Me: Wow it has taken me a long time to update sorry about that

Me: Wow it has taken me a long time to update sorry about that. I have been pretty busy lately. Trust me you have no idea.

Blaze: Finally! You're back!

Bloom: You are such a slow poke!  
Me: twitch Guys shut up you have no idea what I have been working on.

Both: Whatever

Me: Ok now lets continue…

--

**In Bloom's Room**

"How long has it been?" Stella asked looking really bored.

"About six hours." Techna yawned

"Guys you can go to bed I'll watch over him." Bloom said to the group. "Finally!" Stella said a little loudly. "I mean are you sure Bloom?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Bloom said looking over at Blaze struggling in his sleep.

"Good night Bloom." The group chorused as they walked to bed. "Good night guys…" Bloom said quietly as she watched Blaze toss and turn.

After about two hours Bloom started to doze off in the chair she was sitting in and then finally fell asleep.

_Bloom's Dream_

_Bloom started to have the same dream again but it was different this time. She was on Sparks in the middle of the destruction and she saw Blaze in the Treasure room. He seemed to be hiding and in a bad mood for a six year old. The witches then came down to the treasure room and they were giving a Blaze an evil smile and one of them held out their hand to him and Blaze went over to the witch. "No!" Bloom shouted. "Don't go with them!" The strange thing was Blaze turned around to see Miriam almost crawling and trying to stop them with the last ounces of her strength. Bloom looked down at Miriam to see tears in her eyes and mouthing the words Please... I'm sorry. But instead Blaze turned away and went into the portal with the three witches. "NO! BLAZE! My son…" Miriam yelled as she then collapsed._

Bloom then woke up, she was crying. Blaze was sitting up in bed breathing heavily and they looked at each other.

"Bad dream?" Blaze asked

"Nothing to worry about…" Bloom said wiping away her tears and then pulled off a smile to reassure him. But he just sighed and looked at his medallion around his neck.

"Ms. Feragonda wanted to see you when you woke up…" Bloom said looking at the ground.

"Oh…" Blaze said starting to get up and then winced in pain as he put pressure on his right foot.

"Here let me help you" Bloom said rushing over to him but he held his hand out before she could help him.

"No. I can't risk you falling under another trance." Blake said taking a step forward towards the door. Bloom was still a little confused. "Are you coming?" Blaze said looking back at her.

"Oh right…" She said and opened the door for him and walked in front of him while they walked to Ms. Feregonda's office.

When Bloom was close to her office though Ms. Griselda stopped her.

"What are you doing out of bed and at this hour?!"

"Ms. Feragonda wanted to see us…"

"Us?" she said looking behind Bloom and saw Blaze there. "Fine then you may go in.," she said disappearing. The two then walked in to see Ms. Feregonda talking to Professor Saladin and Ms. Griffin. The three looked at Bloom when she walked in.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Ms. F said when she walked in.

Blaze then walked in and Ms. Griffin and Saladin looked wide-eyed at Blaze.

"Feregonda is this…?" They said right after another.

"Yes it is." She said and Blaze took a step back when he saw Ms. Griffin and clenched his fists.

"Is something wrong Blaze?" Bloom asked concerned glancing over at him.

"No. I'm fine…" he said calmly unclenching his fists

"Why don't you two sit down?" Ms. F said and they both sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.

"So why did you want to talk to both of us Ms. F?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Well Bloom as you already knows Blaze is the holder of the Shadow fire. Blaze was on Sparks the day it was destroyed am I right Blaze?" Blaze just stared at the floor memories were flying across his mind about the final day on Sparks. "Blaze? Are you all right?" she asked

"Yes." He said looking up. Bloom looked at his face he looked angry. Bloom then felt visions fly into her mind she never saw before and held head closing her eyes and almost yelled out in all the pain.

"Bloom…" ms. F said looking concerned and then looked at Blaze.

"Blaze I think she has seen enough" Ms. Griffin said looking at him and Blaze calmed down and Bloom opened her eyes. "Blaze you must control yourself for Bloom's sake…" Ms. F said and once she said that he banged his fists on her desk and stood up slowly.

"Bloom! Bloom! Bloom! I can't stand hearing that name!" he yelled and the lights started flickering all over the school. Ms. Griffin gave him a bad look and he sat down again. "Sorry…" he said.

"That's okay." Ms. F said. "Now Bloom Blaze was and remains to be a survivor of Sparks…"

"Wait! You mean he is the key to figuring out what happened and how I can get them back?!"

"Yeah... The key to a past, a tool for another, I can't stand this!" Blaze yelled.

"Can you not yell?! God how much anger management do you have!" Bloom yelled back at him standing up.

"Shut up! You have no idea what happened to anything or what a true story or a blurry vision is!"

"Ah sibling rivalries..." Saladin chuckled

"What!" Bloom almost yelled

"That's what I've been trying to get to. Blaze is your older brother…" Feregonda said

"Then Bloom is… Ah!" Blaze fell to his knees grasping his head and a shadow emitted from his body and then went away. Blaze then opened his eyes and they changed to blue and he started breathing heavily on his knees.

Ms. Griffin then casted a spell at the shadow and it created a small explosion. "I knew those three witched would do something like that…" Griffin said shaking her head.

Blaze then slowly got up and Bloom helped him up but a dark shock went through Bloom's body and darkness tried to take over her mid again and she tried to fight it.

Ms. F then stood up and quickly got Blaze up and out of the way. Bloom was transforming into her witch form and it wasn't just the normal form she was going Enchantix. Her outfit didn't change her eyes just went hazel. Griffin and Saladin stepped forward and started to cast a reverse spell but Bloom was too strong.

Blaze was unconscious and Bloom was under his dark spell what's gonna happen next?

--

Me: Wow that is a long chapter for me!  
Blaze: I know Finally!

Bloom: That's rude Blaze but yet so true

ME: Guys just shut up!

Both: Fine

ME; Well guys hope you liked the new chapter! R&R!! I love constructive critsism!


	6. Chapter 6 Traitor

Me: Ok now lets get to the next chapter

Me: Ok now lets get to the next chapter

Blaze: It's about time

Bloom: Yeah what have you been doing?

Me: …. Watching the Winx movie on youtube in Italian….

Both: Wow…

--

**Traitor**

Bloom slowly approached Feragonda with fireballs in each hand. Feregonda got up supporting Blaze's body and took a step back. Griffin and Saladin kept firing spells at Bloom but all of them seemed to have no effect. Bloom made a dark magic fire circle around Feregonda, Griffin and Saladin and ended up dropping Blaze.

Blaze slowly opened his eyes and saw Bloom. He looked at Feregonda struggling to keep the fire from closing in on them. Blaze managed to get himself to sit up and called the dark flame back to him. The three teachers looked back at him and then at Bloom. She was still under the spell.

"What now? The spell should be gone by now!" Saladin questioned helping Blaze get up.

"A happy memory…" Blaze said aloud.

"You mean how Sky lifted the spell?" Feregonda asked

"No, it's the whole shadow fire it is stronger than Darkar or Valtor's spells." Griffin said

"No a memory. She is trying to remember. Bloom don't!" Blaze ran over to her and embraced her in his arms.

"Shadow Fire remove the darkness from the Dragon Fire!" A big burst of light then lit up the room. When it cleared Blaze was still hugging Bloom. She seemed to be asleep. Blaze shook her.

"Princess Bloom wake up." Bloom slowly opened her eyes.

"Blaze? What happened? It's all so fuzzy…"

"Don't worry about it sis it's fine now. "

"Sis? What are you talking about?"

"I am Prince Blaze of Sparks. I am your older brother."

"I thought Daphne was my only sibling."

"Feregonda why did you not reveal anything to her?"

"If I had told her she would have gone looking for you and could have reawaken them. Valtor had been awakened because she discovered her true origin."

Blaze looked over at Bloom "Would you have gone looking for me if you knew for sure that I was alive?"

Bloom looked at the floor and then into her brother's blue eyes "Yes. I would have."

"Why?"

"I need answers Blaze and if I could find out what happened that day and what happened to mom and dad…" As soon as Blaze heard her finish he turned around and looked out the window. The three teachers had left them alone to talk.

"I don't want to talk about it Bloom. I'm sorry…"

"But…."

"I'm sorry Bloom." Bloom went up to him and looked him in the eyes. "Why Blaze why can't you tell me anything! It's not fair!"

"You really wanna know that badly don't you. You are really that desperate to know." He said getting a little angry.

"Yes. I do wanna know Blaze what is so terrible that you are hiding from me!" Bloom said angrily.

"Fine! I told the three ansentresses where the dragon fire was I showed them to Sparks! IT'S ALL MY FAULT BLOOM! ARE YOU SATISFIED?!" Blaze stormed out into the hallway to try and cool down and Feregonda walked in to see Bloom.

"Bloom… Are you okay?" Bloom was still in shock and tears were starting to stroll down her cheeks.

"He… He… Led them to… Sparks" Bloom said swallowing hard.

"Bloom what are you talking about?"

"Blaze led the ansentresses to Sparks…"

"Bloom… I had no idea… I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"No it's fine. I'm gonna go back to my room now." Bloom said and walked back right past Blaze.

Saladin walked up to Blaze in the hallway. "You will be coming back with me to Red Fountain for the time Blaze."

"Fine then." He said walking out to the ship with him.

Bloom walked into her room quietly taking the tears off her cheeks and some late ones coming out of her eyes. She barely noticed everyone waiting inside. Stella of course was the first one to speak.

"What's wrong Bloom? What happened to Blaze?" Bloom ignored her

"Come on Bloom we can't help you if you won't tell us anything." Musa said a little anxious to hear what happened.

"Here Bloom I made the herbal tea to calm your nerves." Flora said comforting giving her the cup and Bloom sat next to Flora.

"So what happened?" Techna asked curiously.

"He's… my brother"

"What?!" they all chorused

"Yeah… He led them to Sparks…"

"Who?" Layla said

"The… the… the… three ansentresses…" Bloom said choking on the words and she put her face in her hands crying. It was too painful to say even more.

"Bloom…" Flora said comforting her as much as she could.

"Why would he turn on his people?" Bloom questioned.

"I don't know. But there's only one way we're going to find out. Tommorrow we'll go to Red Fountain." Layla said confidently

--

Me: Okay then so there is chapter 7 right?

Bloom: I'm pretty sure

Blaze: Ooo a Red Fountain scene I can't wait

Me: for all those Sky fans out ther here he comes so if you have any suggestions feel free to review and get me some ideas. I have a feeling the next chapter is gonna be fun.

All: Till next time see ya!


	7. Chapter 7 Misunderstandings?

Me: Woohoo Red Fountain time people

**Misunderstandings**

Me: Wahoo Red Fountain time people!

Blaze: I always wondered what Red Fountain would be like

Bloom: You never went there?  
Blaze: When you want to be a wizard you don't go to a hero school

Bloom: Good point

Me: Anyway lets continue

--

Blaze arrived at Red Fountain with Saladin in the ship. Blaze had been really quiet the whole ride there. "He must have been thinking about what he did to Bloom." Saladin thought to himself.

Blaze walked up to the door of the ship and it opened. Saladin followed close behind.

"Alright Blaze. Welcome to Red Fountain I will show you where you will be staying. You will be attending regular classes though like everyone else." Saladin said walking ahead of Blaze and leading him through the dorm building.

"I understand Professor Saladin." He said obediently.

"Good." He said stopping in front of a room and opening the door. There were five boys already in there. "Sky this is Blaze he will be staying in your dorm for a while." The blond haired person stood up.

"That's great. Hey Helia you think you can pull out the extra bed?"

"Sure no problem." Helia pulled a bed out of the wall.

"So where's your stuff?" Riven asked.

"What do you mean? This is all I have."" Blaze said looking at his clothes.

"It's okay bro," Brandon said throwing him a Red fountain uniform. "Put it on." Blaze sighed and snapped his fingers and the uniform appeared on him.

"You're a wizard?" Timmy asked

"You could call it that…" Blaze said.

"Wow look at the time we better get to the assembly or Cortadorta is gonna have a fit!" Sky said looking at the clock on the wall.

**At Alfea**

"Come on Ms. F you have to let us go!" Stella whined.

"My decision is final none of you will be going to Red Fountain. Especially you Bloom we can't risk another mishap."

"But Ms. F he is the only one that can get me my whole power right now."

"And he is capable of destroying you if the ancestresses take control."

"I thought they were gone.""

"The essence was resurrected by Icy, Darcy, and Stormy so there is a possibility they can regain control."

"I don't care I have to see him!"

"Bloom you are not to leave your room except for classes."

"Ms. F! That's so unfair!"

"Bloom I'm sorry but we can't risk it."

"Fine…" Bloom said walking towards her room with the rest of the group.

"This is so unfair. Bloom I'm sorry." Flora said when they reached the dorm. It started getting dark out and Bloom stood up in frustration.

"I can't take this anymore I have to get to Red Fountain!"

"Bloom you heard what Ms. F said. You're not allowed to leave." Layla said putting her hand on Bloom's shoulder

"Don't worry Bloom we'll get a hold of him."

"Why not you just call Sky?"

"He might not even know who he is."

"It's worth a try." Bloom picked p her phone and Sky picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sky its Bloom."

"Hey darling. What's up?"

"Did you meet a guy named Blaze by any chance?'

"Yeah. Actually he's my new roommate."

"That's great. Can I talk to him?"

"Uh sure…" Sky said looking back at Blaze "Hey Blaze you got a phone call." Blaze turned around and took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Blaze I needed to talk to you."

"Bloom. I'm sorry about before I'll find a way to make it up to you somehow…"

"That's okay. I just wanted to know more about what happened."

"Bloom right now isn't a good time to talk about it."

"Blaze come on!"

"Good bye Bloom." Blaze said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Sky. Blaze and laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"What was that all about with Bloom?" Sky asked curiously with some authority in his voice.

"It was nothing…" Blaze said shyly and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Sure it is…" Sky said suspiciously looking at his picture of Bloom.

**The Next Morning At Alfea**

Bloom was tossing and turning In her sleep from another vision from her past but it was about Blaze.

_The ancestresses surrounded him all holding balls of energy in there hands. Blaze was grinning and his body was giving off a dark essence. They all attacked him at once and Blaze summoned up a sphere of energy to deflect and bounce back all of the spells. Valtor and who appeared to be Ms. Griffin were clapping their hands impressed by his power. Blaze didn't even look at them he just landed on the ground and the dark essence faded. The witches looked at Griffin and she sealed Blaze in a magic bubble that he couldn't manage to break free from. Griffin left him an evil smile and walked away with Valtor and the witches. _

Flora started to shake Bloom trying to wake her up. "Bloom wake up!" Bloom shot up breathing heavily.

"Bloom are you okay?'

"I don't even know anymore Flora. I'm just so confused. I can't seem to think about anything but Blaze."

Stella then walked into the room with a wide smile on her face. "Bloom you'll never guess. We are having a dance tonight and the Red Fountain boys are invited!"

"Stella this is great news!" Bloom said getting up out of bed.

"Well we better help Ms. F with setup." Flora said heading for the door

"Have fun guys". Bloom said getting up heading for the bathroom.

"See ya at lunch Bloom." Stella said walking out of the dorm with Stella.

Bloom took a shower and put on her usual clothes and went out to the balcony to think. She couldn't stop thinking of all the memories blaze was keeping from her all the secrets that had to do with the destruction of Sparks.

Bloom then looked at the clock it had been two hours already so she decided to look through the book about Sparks that would only show her a little each time. Bloom opened the book and saw pictures of her parents and the Great Dragon. She then for the first time was able to look at the next page. There was a picture of a young boy that looked like Blaze on it. She then read the text:

_Prince Blaze of Sparks was given the mighty and fearful power of the Shadow Fire at a young age. A couple of days before the destruction of Sparks the Shadow Fire started to reveal its true power on the prince. His sister Princess Bloom of Sparks possessed the dragon fire and got strange reactions from him being near by. To try and save the new princesses safety Prince Blaze would be sent to Shadow haunt to achieve control. The day Sparks was destroyed though Blaze disappeared. People assume he died in the siege but many believe he still walks till this day._

Bloom looked at the clock and headed down to the dining hall to where her friends were sitting.

"Hey Bloom." They all said when she sat down.

"Hey guys." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Bloom is something wrong?" Layla asked

"Well it's just… nothing." Bloom sighed

"Bloom it's okay you can tell us." Flora said putting her arm around Bloom.

"I don't know what to think any more Flora. All these knew visions and nightmares are all leading me to different conclusions."

"It's okay Bloom we'll figure this all out together." Techna said confidently.

"Thanks you guys."

**Later that day at Red Fountain**

Blaze put on his hero uniform like every one else and walked out side and looked at his birth medallion in his pocket and the red dragon had a very dim glow to it. "Bloom…" he said quietly to himself

"What was that?" Sky said curiously

"Oh nothing Sky sorry."

"It's okay. So Blaze do you have a girlfriend?" Riven asked smiling.

"No. I don't. Sky do you have one?"

"Yeah I do her name is Bloom."

"Bloom of Sparks?"

"Yeah you know her?"

"More than you know." Blaze said and then Codatorta came up to the group.

"Alright boys time to go to Alfea. Blaze I have been instructed to bring you to Saladin so follow me." He said firmly.

**Dance Time**

Blaze was surrounded by the teachers as they all talked about the past. Blaze was really bored but he wasn't allowed to move. He looked at the medallion again and the dragon was glowing a darker red and sighed.

Bloom walked through the crowd looking for Blaze. "I know he's here he has to be." She said looking at her medallion as the dark dragon was glowing.

"Who are you looking for?" Sky smiled at Bloom.

"Hey Sky. I was looking for Blaze. I'm sorry."

"Oh… He was sitting with all the teachers last time I saw him." Sky said getting a little angry and jealous.

"Thanks." She said and ran towards the staff table looking bored out of his mind while the teachers talked. Blaze spotted her and motioned her to go. Bloom shook her head and walked closer she was starting to get a headache. He motioned again to leave but she proceeded. Ms. F and Ms. Griffin spotted the two and stood up. Bloom then started to go back and forth from her witch form. Blaze quickly stood up and embraced Bloom.

"Bloom the memories you are looking for are in the light of the dragon fire not in my darkness." Sky saw the two hugging and started walking towards them and took Bloom from his arms. She was fine now but Sky was as angry as ever.

"What do you think you are doing with my girl!"

"Sky please don't fight it's not what you think."

"I think it is. Blaze I challenge you to a duel right now in the courtyard."

"Fine then." Blaze said taking out his sword and walking outside.

The two stood looking at each other and drew their swords. Blaze had a yellow curved sword while Sky have a flat blue sword.

Sky and Blaze ran at each other fast and their swords clashed and people gathered around. Sky managed to get Blaze to the ground and the teachers rushed over and Ms. Griffin managed to get to the front. Blaze's eyes went hazel and his hands glowed and deep purple.

Griffin then made a powerful bubble around Blaze like the one from Bloom's vision. Blaze fought to get free and failed each time getting hit by his own attack. His eyes then went back to blue and he fell from the bubble to the ground and Bloom ran to his side.

"Sky he could have destroyed you."

"Bloom you are my girl friend and this Blaze fellow is trying you to take that away!"

"Sky if you listen to me just once!"

"What is it Bloom?"

"Blaze is my brother. Prince Blaze of Sparks and he hugged me to take the darkness out of the dragon fire without anyone noticing."

"Bloom I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She said and they romantically kissed.

Blaze looked at Griffin who was looking sternly back at him and said in a very weak voice "You can't keep me away from taking control Griffin because we will and they will come back." And then he passed out.

Griffin looked at Blaze with a stern look. "The ancestresses can't be coming back if it does they will get us all."


	8. Chapter 8 Seeing the Darkness

Me: Okay I hope you liked my long chapter because it took me a long time to write

Me: Okay I hope you liked my long chapter because it took me a long time to write.

Bloom: And all that work paid off

Blaze: Mwhaha.

Bloom: What's up with him?

Me: He's just excited to get Griffin on her toes. Any way lets continue…

--

**Start your Training **

They three remaining members of the company of Light stood around Blaze's unconcious body.

"He said they were going to return Griffin?" Saladin said in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm afraid he did. Bloom can't face them yet with her weak spirit at the moment. All this confusion is going to make her powers suffer." Griffin said shaking her head.

"Feregonda maybe if Bloom and Blaze-" Saladin said but was interrupted quickly by Feregonda.

"No. That is out of the question. She has seen too much of his horrid past. I know it might help her but what she sees could cause different reactions. Griffin why don't you take him for a while?"

"That is fine with me. Maybe his dark magic could help the students." She said grinning and Blaze then jumped up in his bed holding his head.

"No! I won't I can't!" he shouted. Feregonda shook Blaze and he opened his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Saladin asked.

"Blaze is just like Bloom and has nightmares of his past and visions of the possible future." Griffin said while Feregonda told Blaze to breath slowly and gave him a glass of water.

Blaze took a deep breath and lied down on the bed trying to stop the endless memories while the three head of the schools talked. Bloom then entered the room not knowing the head masters were there with Blaze. The three turned around to look at her and sighed and Ms. F went to talk to Bloom.

"Bloom. I know it may be a little hard for you but his dark magic is too strong for you to even get really close to him. He uses all his strength of light in him to fight the darkness in your bright dragon fire."

"Ms. F please I need to learn more though."

"You will learn more Bloom not now though you will be having special secessions will Ms. Griselda and I from now on."

"But Ms. F what about my other classes and friends?"

"Not to worry Bloom you will have plenty of time for them."

"What about Blaze? What will happen with him?

"He will be interning at Cloud Tower as a teacher under Ms. Griffin."

"Ms. F no you can't do that!"

"Bloom we have made our decision and she is the only one who can handle him right now."

"Ms. F you just don't understand!"

"Bloom I've had enough of this. I will you see you tomorrow morning." Bloom stormed upstairs some tears in her eyes and went to her dorm room where everyone was waiting.

"Bloom sweetie what's wrong?"

"Yeah Bloom what happened you look kinda down." Musa added. Bloom sat down next to Flora.

"Come on Bloom you can tell us." Stella said trying to comfort Bloom.

"Blaze is going to be at Cloud Tower from now on and I have to get more training from Ms. F and Ms. G. I'm not even allowed to see him." Bloom said looking at the floor and put her hands into a fist.

"Bloom we're so sorry." Techna said and Bloom stood up and walked towards her room. Flora came in after a while and saw Bloom on her bed playing with Kiko with a sad look on her face.

"Bloom what are you hiding from us? We're your friends."

"Ok Flora. I'm sorry. I've been having weird visions about the past."

"But Bloom this has happened before what is wrong."

"They are not of my past Flora it's of Blaze's…"

"I wonder why his memories are going into you."

"He said it was my curiosity of my past and will mixing with my dragon fire which makes it help merge with the shadow fire."

"Oh Bloom…"

"Well goodnight Flora."

"Good night Bloom."

**Arriving A Cloud Tower that Evening**

Griffin walked into Cloud Tower with Blaze walking at her side in his dark cloak. They got to the large dining hall and he sat with the teachers. He could hear whispers and giggles down below from the girls but he just ignored them. Blaze looked at the two teachers and then to Griffin and then let out a sigh and got up.

"Blaze where do you think you're going. You haven't even eaten yet." Griffin said.

"I'm not hungry I'm going back to my dorm." Blaze said and walked into the dark hallway and walked up the stairs to the dorm level and saw three witches walking towards him. It was Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. Blaze was very uninterested in the three and kept on walking and made a shadow trip Icy as he walked by. Icy turned around and so did the rest of them.

"What the heck was that for!"

"Pure pleasure." He said giving an evil smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face. Ice coffin!" The coffin of ice approached Blaze quickly and steadily and Icy grinned.

"Oppositus!" Blaze said holing out his hand and the attack turned to fire and aimed right at Icy and put her in a rope of fire.

"Why you…" she growled angrily but he was already gone.

"It's gonna be hard getting him then we thought isn't it Icy?"

"Much more difficult. Maybe an old 'friend' of his could help." Icy said letting out an evil laugh and the three witches disappeared.

"So Griffin what's with the new guy?" The potions master asked.

"Feregonda asked for me to make sure he doesn't cause anymore stress on the Dragon Fire."

"What's so special about him anyway?"

"That is Blaze of Sparks he is the keeper of the Shadow Fire and taken in by the ancestresses."

**Morning At Alfea**

Ms. Griselda walked into the Winx Club's dorm and five girls were sitting on the couch still in their pj's.

"Hey Ms. G. What's up?" Musa said casually.

"Where is Bloom?"

"Still in bed probably." Stella yawned. Ms. Griselda then walked into Bloom's room to see her for the first time to be sleeping soundly. Ms. G fired a spell at Bloom and she woke up alarmed.

"Hey Ms. G. Why are you here?" she asked wearily.

"Ms. Feregonda's first lesson is in fifteen minutes. Meet her in the courtyard." She said and then teleported out of the room. Bloom quickly jumped to her feet and started getting dressed. She ran through the dorm and towards the door and then out into the courtyard to see Feregonda waiting for her.

"You are late Bloom."

"I'm sorry"

"Let's begin. Bloom you will have to transform."

"Right." Bloom said and went into her Enchantix form.

"Now Bloom I want you to meditate and travel to the inner sanctum of your dragon fire."

Bloom concentrated hard and she traveled through her dragon fire until she finally reached the inner sanctum. A purple flame surrounded her and it was getting hard to breath. Bloom activated her fairy dust and tried purifying the flames. It worked but the fire was out of control. Bloom tried to control it but it over whelmed her and she woke up and she was lying on the ground. Ms. Feregonda was looking at her and smiled.

"What happened?" Bloom asked a little confused.

"I am assuming you tried to get rid of the dark flame in the Dragon Fire."

"Yeah and then the flame was out of control I couldn't control it at all…"

"That's okay Bloom we will deal with that another time. It's time for you to get to regular class now. When you are done you are to report here again for Ms. Griselda's training."

Bloom gave her a nod and ran to her class and saw everyone waiting for class to start. The group looked at her as she walked in concerned but Bloom gave them a reassuring smile. They all smiled back and class began.

**Cloud Tower**

Blaze sat at the desk behind Griffin and waited for the first class to survive. When everyone came in Griffin made him stand up and he could hear whispers from the girls.

"This is Professor Blaze. He will be teaching you the use of your dark power this semester."

"Ms. Griffin he doesn't look like a dark magician." One of the witches sneered. Blaze looked at the desk at the giant book of spells.

"As all of you know Sparks was destroyed by our ancestresses. Blaze here is the keeper of the Shadow Fire. The darkest and most powerful dark magic around. Now Blaze you may start your class if you have any trouble makers do what you like with them." Griffin then disappeared in the shadows and Blaze stepped in front of the class.

"All right then. I want you all to concentrate all of your dark magic into a mayhem orb lets see what you got." When said this and some did it but the few seniors in the back just watched. Blaze saw them and shot a mayhem bolt at one of them and missed them on purpose and then said.

"I would like everyone to participate." He then summoned up a mayhem orb of his own and it was a deep purple and red. It was even reflecting the disaster at Sparks.

"Now then girls can you all control the dark magic inside you. The answer to that is probably yes for most of you. But you have an even darker magic in you if you can tap into it. But I bet none of you can embrace the light when in your dark form." Blaze smiled and saw girls whispering to each other.

"I guess you are all wondering why you can all see the destruction of Sparks." Some of the horrified 9th graders nodded and the rest of the class did too while the seniors looked at the awesome powers.

"This a memory of mayhem I will never forget. It's massive power and terrible outbreak will always come back to haunt me and give me the power to cast spells from every realm." When the witches heard this some gasped and some witches began to whisper Valtor's name.

"Okay witches we will be doing battles next class so don't be late." He said as the bells rand and he sat down at his desk and put his head on the desk. Mirta then walked up to his desk.

"Is everything okay professor?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. Now get to your next class before you're late." He said and she ran off and put his head on the desk having memories fly across his mind about past actions. He didn't even realize any body near him. Griffin called his name a couple of times until he finally heard it. He looked up slowly and saw her standing in front of him.

"Blaze if you need to dismiss class early for your own sake do it. I know this can be hard for you but I don't care. You must embrace the darkness of the essence of the ancestresses and let it flow through you." She said this and Blaze got up and headed for his dorm room. When he got there he sat on his bed and meditated in the air and a similar dark essence flowed in his body and emanated out of it. He concentrated hard and reached the essence and let it flow through him and he tried to control some of it and but some of the essence back so it wouldn't over come him. Blaze opened his eyes and saw the potions master standing in the doorway staring at him

"What is it?" Blaze said almost complaining

"Dinner will be served and Griffin wants you there early." She snarled

"Fine." He said and disappeared into the shadows. When Blaze arrived in the main hallway he saw Griffin there waiting for him.

" Blaze when Darkar and Valtor were destroyed what made you fall upon the dragon fire's presence."

"My memories…"

"What about that day when you got their attention by telling them where the dragon fire was?' Blaze looked at her angry as ever and his eyes went from blue to hazel and then back.

"You betrayed them and I was blamed. You caused me so much suffering Griffin." Griffin scowled and sat down at the teacher's table across from Blaze and students started to file in.

**At Alfea**

Bloom sat down on her bed and meditated in the air and Flora watched her. A light aura surrounded Bloom and she concentrated. Bloom then opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Oh no Griselda is gonna kill me! Bye Flora." She said and ran from the dorm to the balcony transformed and fly quickly to the courtyard where Ms. Griselda was waiting impatiently.

"You are late Bloom." She said firing an attack at her and Bloom just barely dodged it. Bloom then fired a dragon fury attack at Griselda multiple times and missed each time. Griselda then appeared behind Bloom and hit her with another attack and she fell to the ground.

"Bloom come on I have seen you fight." The Winx girls watched Bloom and Griselda fighting worried of what might happen. Bloom struggled to get to her feet and Griselda hit again to her knees. Griselda approached Bloom and Bloom ignited in fury and used another dragon fury attack on her and Griselda was hit away but she landed right on her feet. Bloom managed finally to get up and threw another attack at Griselda but she missed and fainted from exhaustion. Griselda picked Bloom up and brought her to the infirmary and Bloom slept to regain her strength.

**At Cloud Tower that Night**

Blaze woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard. He looked around to see three figures of witches coming through the shadows. They were the same ones he had messed with the day before. Blaze couldn't move it was like he was paralyzed and an electric shock went through his body and he went unconscious.

**The Dark Palace**

"We got him and am bringing him back now." Icy said

"Good. Our pawns are finally moving into the places we ant too." Said a voice from the darkness and three evil laughs went out and Icy Darcy and Stormy came in with Blaze in a vice grip with evil smiles on their faces.

--

ME; Yeah more suspense

Blaze: I have a feeling I know who the dark voices are.

Bloom: Good for you

Me: Well today I'm going to go camping and probably won't be updating for maybe three weeks. So there is some time to drive my readers nuts.

Blaze: However if NineTailedWolf submits the next chapter that you already typed that will be good.

Me: You think I'm gonna let my sister submit my chapter. Think again.

All: Till next time see ya!


	9. Chapter 9 When Darkness Waits for Light

Me: Okay I know it's been a while

Me: Okay I know it's been a while

Blaze: So how was camping

Bloom: Yeah.

Me: It was fine except it rained every day the first week and we had to make all of our meals over a fire.

Bloom: Wow. You should bring me next time.

Blaze: You know she can't do that

Me: Anyway let's continue…

--

**When the Darkness Waits for Light**

Bloom woke up in the infirmary bed from a nightmare and looked around. The sun was shining brightly from the infirmary windows. She was all-alone except for the nurse who was at her desk. Bloom got up and walked out to the courtyard to see Ms. Faragonda. Faragonda was talking to Ms. Griffin. They both turned to look at Bloom when she got close.

"Is something wrong?" Bloom asked a little concerned. Griffin looked at Feregonda and she shook her head and then Griffin disappeared.

"Did something happen to Blaze?"

"He disappeared from his dorm room last night and didn't come back." Faragonda said calmly. "Don't worry about it Bloom. He should be back soon. Now lets begin…"

Bloom uneasily transformed and started to meditate. Ms. Faragonda looked at Bloom and saw the concerned look on her face as she tried to concentrate.

"Now Bloom reach towards your Dragon Fire and try to find inner peace. I need you to concentrate on Sparks and your past life." She said as Bloom relaxed and began to concentrate.

All that came to her mind was Blaze though. She didn't know if it would help but she kept wondering what he could be doing until she saw it. Bloom saw the three Ancestresses looking at him while icy Darcy and Stormy held him back and gagged him. Bloom opened her eyes and some tears trickled down her face. Ms. Faragonda walked Bloom back to her room and she calmed down and sat on the couch holding her knees to her chest having the vision of the ancestresses and Blaze with the trix cross her mind continuously. Bloom didn't even notice the girls walk in until Flora tried to talk to her.

"Bloom did something happen?"

"They got Blaze…"

"Who?" Stella asked confused.

"The… the… ancestresses…" Bloom stuttered as she saw dark spells being casted at Blaze as they passed through her mind.

"Bloom don't worry we'll help you get him back." Musa said trying to cheer Bloom up.

"Thanks guys you are the best." Bloom said with a smile.

When all the girls were asleep Bloom got up out of her bed and started to put on her cloak when Stella turned on the room light. Bloom let out a long sigh and sat on her bed and looked at the floor and eventually the whole Winx Club was sitting around Bloom.

"I'm sorry guys. My brother is in danger and I need to help him."

"We said we were going to help Bloom. " Layla said.

"I'm sorry guys…"

"Now lets go and Techna bring the barrier breaker with you." Stella said taking out her cloak and so did everyone else.

"Thank you so much guys she whispered as they approached the barrier. The group gave her a smile and Techna activated the breaker. It left a hole in the barrier and they all quickly jumped through it before it closed up.

"Alright. Lets go" Bloom said in a determined voice.

**In the Dark Palace**

The three ancestresses laughed as they watched Bloom on the orb. Blaze was struggling to get out of the magic free chains that kept him on the wall. Blaze saw Bloom in the orb and struggled even harder.

"Bloom turn back don't come!" Blaze yelled

"She can't hear you my prince." One of the ancestresses laughed. "Icy, Darcy, Stormy bring Prince Blaze to his quarters." The trix gave an evil grin and dragged Blaze away.

**The Winx**

The Winx approached a clearing where a blossoming tree stood.

"The dark essence stops right here." Bloom said as she approached the tree. Flora felt the tree and looked at Bloom.

"This tree is dead."

"That's strange. It's blossoming right now." Layla said.

"I know but how…" Bloom said leaning against the tree and she fell into the portal.

"Bloom!" the Winx chorused and jumped into the portal after her. They appeared at a dark and dreary castle. The group transformed into their Enchantix forms and approached the castle doors. Bloom walked down the main hallway to a room that seemed to be empty except for a crystal ball on a pedestal and three gargoyles. The girls followed Bloom closely as she approached the ball. Bloom turned around after she heard a sudden shriek from behind her. Some Under Realm monsters had showed up but for some reason they seemed different they seemed much stronger. A group of them held Stella down along with the others. Bloom flew down to only be stopped by the witches the winx club was then chained to the wall by the monsters. Bloom tried to pass the witches but they wouldn't let her through.

"Let me through witches." Bloom yelled angrily at them

"Not a chance." Icy grinned evily as the three witches approached her.

"Dragon Fury!" Bloom yelled as she threw the attack at the witches and Icy and Stormy were thrown backwards while Darcy had avoided the attack.

"Optical Darkness!" she yelled as the attack hit Bloom directly. Icy then got up.

"Ice coffin!" she said aloud and dark ice covered her arms and legs so she couldn't move. Darcy's attack had worn off and Bloom was now struggling at the ice as she heard three different yet familiar voices laughing.

"Ahh finally Princess Bloom of Sparks we have been expecting you." They laughed evilly as the trix smiled Bloom braced herself for what was going to happen next.

--

Me: Finally that took forever!!

Blaze: I know really…

Bloom: I love this suspense I don't know about the readers.

All: Till next time!


	10. For Whom It May Concern

Author's Note:

HAhahahah

I bet you guys hate these things. Because I sure do

But any way. The deal is that I finally have time to continue writing this story.

YEahh!!!!!

I have spring break this week and WILL be working on it. Okay?

I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to get back to you guys but I've been a bit overwhelmed lately with all the school work, computer crashes, and such in my life.

I applaud you with your patience and your reward will be TWO CHAPTERS.

Enjoy the holiday break!

chibii-sarus


End file.
